


Gift Giving

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gift Giving, Gifts, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Requested, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Can I get a story with Vincent where his boyfriend loves making him things because his love language is gift giving? <3
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Vincent Sinclair & You, Vincent Sinclair/Male Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 13





	Gift Giving

You always had a hard time putting your feelings in words. You struggled with it at a young age. It wasn’t your fault, you just lost the words you want to say, leading to you stumbling and stuttering over your words. Back then, you found your love for making many different things. It was an outlet. Something that would not only keep you busy but something you could put your emotions and words into.

Sometimes it was a drawing, other times it was a small bracelet you made with some wire, beads, and a stone. In your eyes, everything could be made into something you knew would get your thoughts across to the person. This came in handy when it came to Vincent. Since Vincent never spoke, he used his actions and art to tell you what he was thinking or what he saw and wanted to tell you about. Vincent knew about you having a hard time finding words to describe what you thought about.

It also came in handy when you needed to tell Vincent you loved him. The words could never come to you and if they did, they just came in too fast for you to speak them. Physical affection was great, yes, but there are times when you want to show Vincent how much you love him without having to touch him. Vincent is still hesitant about touch so you refrain from touching him unless needed or if he wanted you to touch him.

Today was just like every other day, except... it wasn’t. For the past three hours, you’ve been working on a gift for Vincent. He hadn’t noticed your absence due to the fact that a few new guests arrived. Bo was out hunting them down while one of them was with Vincent, being made into artwork. You sit in your room, well, Vincent’s room, and painstakingly place beads on some wire you had stolen from Bo’s gas station a while back.

You are hunched over, your back aching from the angle you have kept for the past three hours. You let out a sigh and sit up straight, letting the pain slowly ease away before getting back to work. The bracelet is not the only thing you’ve made, oh no. You’ve made two necklaces and a ring. One of the necklaces has your name on it with rainbow beads. The other has Vincent’s name, rainbow beads around that one as well.

The ring is made from barbed wire with the sharp edges cut off so it won’t stab Vincent. Why were you making these items? You wanted to show Vincent how much you loved him. To do that though, you needed to show him in the only way you know would get your words and love across much easier than physical contact. You wanted these gifts, minus the necklace with your name on it since that one is yours, to be perfect.

There is a slight fear of Vincent not accepting the gifts, though the chance is very very slim. So far, everything that you’ve made and have given to the quiet and artistic man has been accepted with open arms. You place the last bead on the bracelet before squishing and bunching the metal up at the end so the beads don’t come off. You place the lobster clasp on the end and fasten it on your wrist to make sure it won’t fall off easily. You pull on the bracelet a few times and shake your wrist vigorously, watching as the bracelet remains on and unaffected.

You take the bracelet off and place it with the ring and necklaces. You take the necklace with your name on it and put it on.  **_Gift Giving_ ** has always been your way of communicating, but most importantly, it is a way for you to show someone your love for them. Luckily, Vincent is the one who happens to have your love and heart, as cheesy as it sounds.

You and Vincent have been boyfriends for a while. Seven months to be exact. In those seven months, you’ve learned that handmade gifts, which are ones you usually do, mean more to Vincent than store-bought gifts. Vincent makes sure to have all your gifts visible in the dimly lit room at all times. No matter how big, small, great, or terrible the gift is, it is visible and all of them are treated with care.

You stretch and let out a yawn. Being in the same position for so long is painful and surprisingly tiring. You leave the comfortable bed and gather up all your gifts. Soon enough, you start your journey to Vincent’s lair. Why call it a lair? Because it is full of lit up candles and has a very eerie feeling to it due to the candles soft light.

You descend the second story stairs and head towards the first floor. After reaching it, you instantly head towards the basement. Without the candles, it would be freezing cold. With the candles on and the hot wax everywhere, it is surprisingly warm and not overbearing in its heat. You let the basement door close behind you as you head down more stairs.

When you reach the bottom, you see Vincent working on a wax sculpture of a woman’s torso, smoothing out any and all imperfections he sees. “Vincent?” You call out, watching as he turns around to meet your gaze. You give him a soft smile as you approach him. “It looks beautiful, Vincent. Your sculptures are always so beautiful and have so much detail.” You compliment him on his skills knowing that not only will it boost his confidence in his work, but it will also make him a blushing mess under his mask.

“You know,” You start, watching as his eye stays trained on your face before looking down in your hands. “I’m not the best at using my words to tell you how I feel, so I made you some gifts.” You hold your hands out towards him, holding the ring, necklace, and bracelet. The stone in the bracelet took a while to get into the shape of a heart, but it was worth it. Vincent takes the necklace first, looking it over before putting it around his neck. The next to be taken is the ring. It took a few minutes to get the sharp edges cut off and smoothed out. There is not a special symbol on the ring or anything, it’s just a ring made of barbed wire you knew Vincent would like due to it being made out of something he would have never thought of it being made into.

The smile that is on your face grows as he slips it on. The last gift you have for him is a bracelet bade with many different beads. Though the colours are random, they are light enough to not clash and seem to have a pastel look to them. Vincent slips the bracelet on and secures the lobster clasp. His fingers run over the bracelet a few times before he takes your hand. Gently, he leads you farther into the basement.

When he stops, it is in his little drawing area. This area is where he sits and draws up ideas for new sculptures or just to vent. He picks up one of his many sketchbooks, handing it to you. Opening it, you see drawings upon drawing of you. All are in different angles and capture everything from your smile to your laugh, to sleeping, and even to your upset face. Flipping through it, you realize that Vincent has given you a sketchbook of drawings he has made of you. He is showing you how much you inspire him and how you look to him in his eyes. With a teary smile, you gently pull Vincent into a hug. “Thank you, it’s a beautiful gift, Vincent.” You tell him, enjoying his warmth and the gift he had just given you.


End file.
